


I Looked Up to the Sky and Saw You in the Stars

by MasterFinland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cussing, Dates, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Pet Names, Picnics, Skirts, bara boyfriend, fanon personality oikawa tooru, he uses male pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: The setter plopped down in the grass, making a soft half squealing, half squawking sound as he realized the ground was wet. Hajime snorted.“What the hell did you think was going to happen? It’s eleven thirty in the morning in the middle of April.”“Iwa-chan, you should have warned me!” He whined, pouting up at his boyfriend, large brown eyes wet with crocodile tears. Hajime rolled his eyes and sat beside him, ignoring the chill that rolled up his spine the moment he sat down.“There, now I’m wet too. Happy?”“... A little…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a cute 5+1 thing, but I never got the motivation to actually finish it, and I like what I've done here anyway  
> I'm using the headcanon that Oikawa is dfab/afab genderfluid, but usually uses male pronouns  
> he does have a vagina and boobs, but wears a binder, though it isn't mentioned, and I may include smut if anyone wants it  
> :)  
> enjoy!

Hajime flipped the channel button on the remote boredly, staring at the tv. It was dark, the bright screen of the tv the only thing lighting the room. It painted him and his sleeping boyfriend in a vibrant, white-blue light, and Hajime honestly had no idea how Tooru could sleep with the brightness shining on his face. 

 

The ace allowed his eyes to drift to the nest of curls resting against his thigh. His face softened as he momentarily forgot about trying to find something to watch, moving his hand from Tooru’s warm back to very gently card his fingers through the soft, chocolate locks. They were getting longer, and Hajime knew the last time the setter had gotten a haircut must have been weeks ago. He brushed Tooru’s bangs back from his face, watching his eyelids flutter before he was met with big brown eyes staring blearily at him.

 

“Iwa-chan…?” Tooru brought a fist up to rub his eye, yawning. 

 

“Hey baby.” The ace murmured, continuing to stroke his boyfriend’s hair. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“Mm…” Tooru nodded, shifting his position. The woolen blanket slipped down his hips, and the setter whined. Hajime chuckled and reached for the scratchy blue material, bringing it back up to just below the setter’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” His cheeks flushed, grey-green eyes full of love and adoration. Tooru looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

 

“Ne, Iwa-chan, guess what?”

 

Hajime smiled, back to running his fingers through the taller boy’s hair. “What, Tooru?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Hajime had no idea why Tooru had suggested a picnic date. The setter hated the outdoors- bugs seemed to be attracted to him, and he couldn’t tan for shit, so he came home burned pink and covered in red, irritated bites along his arms and legs. He became a whiny little shit, so Hajime didn’t tend to take him outside. But, if he was volunteering to go outside, and not cook the food, then Hajime wasn’t going to stop him.

 

\-----

 

Hajime watched his boyfriend’s hips swish in his skirt, watched the pale blue material slide against the backs of his thighs. His long legs were shaved, and the ace knew, if he chose to run his hands along them, that they would be soft, because Tooru always, always, used shea butter lotion before and after he shaved. 

 

The setter plopped down in the grass, making a soft half squealing, half squawking sound as he realized the ground was wet. Hajime snorted. 

 

“What the hell did you think was going to happen? It’s eleven thirty in the morning in the middle of April.” 

 

“Iwa-chan, you should have warned me!” He whined, pouting up at his boyfriend, large brown eyes wet with crocodile tears. Hajime rolled his eyes and sat beside him, ignoring the chill that rolled up his spine the moment he sat down. 

 

“There, now I’m wet too. Happy?” 

 

“... A little…” 

 

Hajime snorted, spreading his legs out and relaxed back against his palms. Tooru turned to him with a pout, his curls bouncing and sweeping across his face. He needed a haircut, the ace thought, and made a mental note to set up an appointment, because his boyfriend was too forgetful to do it on his own.

 

“I’m doing this for you, Iwa-chan, don’t be a butthead.” Tooru poked a finger at his chest, pout deepening. Hajime snorted again, swatting his boyfriend’s hand away.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” He sighed and closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing at the feel of the breeze ruffling his hair. 

 

\-----

 

Hajime cracked an eye open at the sound of his boyfriend’s sudden yelp, only to see him shoving his skirt down. 

 

“Didn’t you wear shorts underneath?” He cocked his brow, opening both eyes.

 

“I did, but I’m still in a skirt!” Tooru huffed, hands shoved between his legs awkwardly. 

 

“Did you not check the weather today? The forecast said it was going to be windy. You could have worn shorts-”

 

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to wear shorts, Hajime!” The setter tried fixing his position, becoming increasingly more irritated when his bangs wouldn’t stay out of his eyes and his skirt wouldn’t stay down. “I wanted to wear a skirt! I wanted to look pretty for our date!”

 

Hajime sighed, sitting up completely. “You look pretty in anything, Tooru. You would have looked just as amazing in shorts, and I would have appreciated your legs just as much.” He stood up, knees popping as he stretched, and offered a hand to his disheveled boyfriend. “Now come on, dumbass, let’s go back home. My ass is wet and I’m getting cold.”

 

Tooru stared up at him for a moment before grinning hugely. “Iwa-chan thinks I’m pretty~?”

 

Hajime’s cheek’s pinked and he rolled his eyes. “Of course I do.” Tooru took his hand and the ace pulled him up, the muscles in his arm flexing. Tooru latched onto his arm, pressing his cheek against it.

 

“My big bara boyfriend is so cute~”

 

“Oh shut up.” He grumbled, letting the setter hang off of him obnoxiously. “Let’s just go.” Tooru beamed up at him, hair curled and matted, cheeks pink.

  
“Okay!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cis female, so please, please, PLEASE tell me if I offend anyone or have misgendered or done something wrong in any way!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
